


Irregular Orbit

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: Paradoxes and opposites, he concluded, were the parameters that defined their relationship. Dana was radioactive, spontaneous, unbowed before anything but his own will. He was a planet with an irregular orbit, yet Adriaan’s life revolved around his still.





	Irregular Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> A relationship study drabble that I wrote in 2015.

For someone whose work was so systematic and meticulous, Dana was surprisingly not a creature of habit.

One day he woke up grumpy at lunchtime—hangover from work, he said—and another, he was already busy working since dawn. His mealtimes were whenever he remembered to eat or someone reminded him to, and what he ate was whatever he felt like eating or was fed to him, usually by his twin sister or Adriaan or any of their colleagues who felt concerned with his digestive system. He did not have any specific brand he regularly used, so when he went grocery shopping (again, only when reminded to) he would grab the cheapest items he could find.

Adriaan found it unbelievable that, outside the lab, Dana threw all methodologies out of the window. He had, several times, tried to postulate his partner’s behaviour—and always failed. Finally, he acquiesced and concluded that randomness was the only pattern he could observe from Dana.

That did not mean he understood Dana’s antics.

Adriaan stood at the other extreme of the spectrum of chaos and order. His modus operandi were based on a sense of order and certainty in everything. If things had always had been done in a specific method, and that method had always worked, changing it would be tantamount to sacrilege.

(He once got into argument with Dana about what ice cream brand they should buy. Even though it was slightly pricier than the one Dana took, Adriaan had insisted on buying the brand he had pledged an allegiance to since the age of seven.

Dana frowned at that. “What’s the difference? Ice cream is ice cream.”

That was the closest Adriaan ever got to raging at Dana.)

Dana was radioactive, spontaneous, unbowed before anything but his own will. But it was in that uncertainty that Adriaan found the stability he had been looking for.

Then again, Dana was unpredictable like that—an unpredictability Adriaan had accommodated into his life.

Paradoxes and opposites, he concluded, were the parameters that defined their relationship. Theirs was a study in opposites, a treatise on order and chaos. Dana was a planet with an irregular orbit, yet Adriaan’s life revolved around his still.

Eventually, Adriaan gave up on his endeavour to chart the course of his capricious celestial object and let his gravity pull him, slowly, and then all at once.

Falling felt surprisingly easy, like coming home. 


End file.
